


Red sun over paradise

by Sabl



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabl/pseuds/Sabl
Summary: Их бой никогда не закончится.
Relationships: Karna | Lancer of Red/Siegfried | Saber of Black
Kudos: 3





	Red sun over paradise

**Author's Note:**

> * Скорее даже быстрая эмоциональная зарисовка, а не драббл, хз. А вообще, сильно любила этот шип ещё до того, как полноценно прописалась в Насуверсе;  
> * Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды Насуверса.

Он не любит ощущение чужого присутствия за своей спиной, не понимает панибратских жестов, но Карне дозволяет абсолютно всё — из чего-то, что куда глубже и сильнее доверия, что понятно только им.  
— Тогда ты сказал, что я похож на «него».  
— Я не отказываюсь от своих слов, — будь у их разговора, первого со времён прибытия Карны в Халдею, сторонний наблюдатель, не удивительным было бы ему счесть, что Карна столь же холоден и беспристрастен, что и с любым другим собеседником, и лишь Зигфрид видит и чувствует неуловимую разницу, разницу, что отзывается в драконьем сердце неведомым ранее теплом. — У вас один и тот же взгляд, одни и те же устремления. Но ежели гложет тебя беспокойство, что только вашей похожестью ты интересуешь меня, то знай, оно беспочвенно.  
Его словам Зигфрид верит одними только инстинктами, теми самыми, что хранят молчание, когда белая ладонь дотрагивается до спины, ровно по центру гибельного участка. От тела никакой реакции, тело доверяет, не напрягается и не подбирается для защиты — не от чего защищаться, и совсем незачем. Расслабляется, как в тёплой воде, когда тонкие пальцы, способные легко вырвать человеку хребет, очерчивают зубчатый контур. Ощущение прилипшего листа, обостряющееся при опасности, с ним всегда, но сейчас его без усилий снимает мягкое прикосновение сухих тёплых губ к центру — туда, куда много веков назад вонзилось копьё его лучшего друга, и фантомная боль бесследно растворяется в реальных ощущениях тепла, защиты, и покоя. Потом Карна мягко прижался щекой к отметине, и наступило какое-то эфемерное и прочное одновременно чувство защищённости и покоя, будто злосчастный отпечаток липового листа на спине прочнейшее место его драконовой кожи.  
Сцепленные поверх его пояса руки он перекрывает одной своей ладонью, и даже сейчас, при всей видимой и ощутимой разнице, у Зигфрида язык не поворачивается назвать Карну хрупким. Он видел его силу, испытывал её на себе, и просто не способен обманываться на его счёт, не смеет проявить к нему подобное неуважение. Сколь бы противников ему не встречалось, что значит быть воином он почувствовал, а вернее сказать, познал, только с ним, под нескончаемым градом его ударов, задыхаясь и захлёбываясь осознанием и пониманием, что значит сражаться по своей воле, своему желанию, столь же ярому и пламенному, что и его противник.  
Что значит жить и чувствовать себя живым.  
Кровь в его венах кипела чуть ли не до пара из ран от острия демонического копья, что рвало бы в кровавые клочья любую другую кожу, и боль от них пьянила; этого хватало с лихвой, это не имело ничего общего со всеми его прошлыми схватками ни с людьми, ни с драконами, когда он ещё не знал подлинную цену своей будущей неуязвимости. Цену, которую, скажем прямо, вряд ли ещё какой-либо воин согласился бы заплатить, но и он сражался вовсе не удовольствия ради, и жил не ради сражений, но ради исполнения чужих желаний и оправдания чужих надежд, скажут ему убить — он убьёт, скажут ему умереть — он умрёт, чему-либо ещё попросту не было ни места, ни нужды.  
До той войны, до их воссоединения в Халдее, до следующей же схватки — не насмерть, в силу обстоятельств, но столь же яро и желанно, столь же ново для них обоих, прежде одинаково не ведавших эгоизма, но, не в пример их первому и последнему разу, куда дольше, и закончившемуся иначе — но до чего же предсказуемо.  
Острие божественного копья вонзается прямо над его головой в сырую после недавнего дождя землю, не срубив даже волоска.  
Лезвие драконового меча щекочет, почти ласкает, белую кожу шеи.  
Одинаково лёгкие и бесконечно пламенные улыбки, одинаково кипящие от сладкого и горячего азарта взгляды.  
Бой продолжается на том же дыхании, но уже в глубоком, почти зверином поцелуе, в объятиях, в переплетениях пальцев, и в том же стремлении заполучить преимущество и загнать в угол, в том же знании, что здесь и сейчас не будет победителей, не будет проигравших.  
Карна ведёт — пока что — подготавливая себя самостоятельно, ни на минуту не разрывая взгляда, и от жара его желания кости плавятся не хуже, чем от его атак.  
Зигфрид перехватывает инициативу, резким и сильным движением насаживая его на себя — ни жалости, ни пощады, ни мысли о неуважении.  
Карна выдыхает, отнюдь не от боли, выдыхает так, что у Зигфрида почти мутится рассудок — обманный манёвр, ослабить разум, вернуть позицию, и он не мог представить доли слаще, чем поддаться ему. Потакает этой слабости всего мгновения, завороженным блеском золота драконом наблюдая, как Карна двигается на нём, двигается, как во время боя, с тем же пылом, с той же голодной жаждой, желая получить всё и отдать столько же, не отставая от Зигфрида, вместе с ним и на равных с ним позволяя себе раствориться в наслаждении, что прежде было бесконечно далеко и чуждо им обоим, не знавшим собственных желаний, и даже сейчас делившим одно пламя на двоих — оно в неожиданно мягких поцелуях, в ласках, далёких от нежности, но и лишённых грубости, обманчивых, как иные маневры на поле боя, за коими следует безжалостная и решительная атака — и Карна её пропускает, но, оказавшись прижатым к земле мощным телом, задавшим собственный темп, куда более агрессивный и напористый, позволяет себе ту же слабость, что и Зигфрид мгновениями ранее, совсем ненадолго, чтобы после уже требовательно вцепиться ногтями в спину — совсем рядом с краешком отпечатка липового листа — накрепко переплести за спиной ноги, подталкивая к себе, отвечая атакой на атаку, требуя больше и сильнее.  
Требуя всё, отдавая столько же.  
Зигфрид дышит — почти рычит — ему в шею раненным драконом, жмурит глаза, и Карна, запуская пальцы в густые волосы на затылке, заставляет его посмотреть на себя, Зигфрид прижимается лбом ко лбу, и ни один поэт не сумел бы изложить краше и глубже, сколь многое они значат друг для друга, как сделало это переплетение их последнего в страсти разгоряченного выдоха.  
Они не обещают друг другу продолжение — каков в том смысл, ежели их бой и не заканчивался?


End file.
